1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus having a data processing part and a data recording part, which is represented, for example, by a PC, and a method for cooling the inside of the electronic apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
While a hard disk drive device has been mainly used as means for storing data for PCs, a removable recording medium such as a Compact Disc (CD), Digital Video Disc (DVD), and portable type flash memory card has been widely used in recent years.
Generally, in order to make the removable recording medium usable, a drive device for the medium is often built in the PC. Particularly, recent PCs are equipped with two optical type drive devices, and further may be equipped with drive devices supporting various types of portable flash memory cards.
When the above-described plurality of drive devices are incorporated into PCs under some limitation in size of units, the inside of the PC is integrated, and thus it is difficult to freely design space inside the PCs, which considerably limits the arrangement of devices.
On the other hand, as processing speeds of PCs become high, a heating value also becomes very high, and thus efficient cooling is required. However, the above-described limitation in arrangement of the devices in the PC makes a design for efficient cooling very difficult.
Consequently, for example, it is conceivable to employ so-called external drive devices, which are attached externally to the PC. This can reduce the devices inside the PCs in number to allow more free arrangement of the devices in the PCs, and thereby enabling the design for efficient cooling (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP2003-029885 (FIGS. 1 to 3), Patent Document 1).